Princes and Fairytales
by aesthetic-trash-right-here
Summary: Harry meets someone who looks like a prince.


**Written for 3cheersforidiots in the Monthly One-Shot Exchange - January**

 **The story has 730 words and includes the prompt: "You know that princes and princesses only exist in fairytales, right?"**

 **I hope that this is to your liking! :D**

 **Love, Micki**

 _\- When Harry saw a boy standing in front of the robe shop, he ran over to him, leaving his father behind at the shop with the enchanted roses._

" _Your hair looks really soft," he mumbled shyly, green eyes staring at seemingly silky blond hair._

 _Confused eyes watched him for a second, before, after glancing around, looking for something or someone, the unfamiliar boy smiled tentatively._

" _You can touch it," he mumbled, shuffling his feet._

 _Harry giggled happily at those words, reaching out his small hand to run it through the boy's hair._

" _It really is soft!" he called out in awe. "Just like Daddy's fluffy blanket."_

 _When he didn't receive an answer, Harry held out his hand to introduce himself, just like he was taught by his father._

" _My name is Harry. Harry Potter. What is your name?" he asked curiously, his head tilting slightly._

" _Draco.." the young boy mumbled, glancing around once more._

" _Are you looking for something?" Harry asked curiously, watching as Draco gasped._

 _He hadn't wanted this stranger to know of his weakness._

" _I.. My father," he admitted reluctantly. "He told me to wait here while he did some of his shopping."_

 _Harry frowned._ " _He just told you to wait here? Why didn't he take you with him?" he asked, not understanding how someone would do that._ " _My Daddy and Uncle Sirius always take me to all the shops they need to go to."_

 _Draco shrugged, having asked himself the same question over and over though he was a Malfoy. He wasn't allowed to complain about it._

 _Seeing how this boy didn't seem to know the reason for all of this either, Harry decided to talk about something else._

" _You know what, Draco?" he asked softly, smiling at his new friend._

" _You look like a really nice prince because your hair is all soft and your clothes are all clean and shiny."_

 _"You know that princes and princesses only exist in fairytales, right?" Draco asked in return, causing the green eyed boy to pout._

" _Uncle Sirius said that one day I can find myself a prince or a princess and marry them, just like he is going to marry Daddy!"_

 _Draco looked up at him confused._ " _Your uncle is going to marry your father?"_

 _Harry immediately shook his head._ " _No, Uncle Sirius isn't my real uncle. He was Daddy's best friend at Hogwarts and he helped my Daddy be happy again after my mommy died," he mumbled, looking onto his shoes._

 _Draco nodded, not asking any other questions about it. He didn't want to upset this boy._

 _Maybe, if his father were to approve, they could be friends. He certainly was nice._

" _So your Daddy has found a prince?" he asked then, adding "I thought princes could only marry princesses?" This was all a bit confusing to him._

 _Harry shrugged. "Princes can marry whoever they want to marry," he smiled at Draco._ " _You could marry a prince if you want to." -_

"I can't do this! What if he doesn't want to anymore? What if he's gotten tired of me?" Harry asked, panic lacing his voice.

A small chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Harry, does this situation remind you of something?" James asked his son, who looked at him, confused.

"This is exactly what I was like before I married Sirius," he added, causing Harry to flush a bright red. "Now tell me, son. What heavenly advice did you give me on that oh so fateful day?"

Harry mumbled something rather incoherently, while straightening out his tux.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I told you to suck it up and go marry the poor man before he falls apart in front of the altar?"

James smirked slightly. "Damn right, now you do the same. He's been standing there for almost five minutes now."

Holding out his arm to his son, he smiled: "Shall we?"

Harry nodded, taking his arm and carefully opening the doors.

He was greeted by the faces of his family and friends, which wasn't important though.

The one person who mattered was watching him from the altar.

The second he met those gorgeous grey eyes, Harry knew that this would be the best day of his life.

Finally, he would be marrying his prince.


End file.
